gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gronk
Gronk "the Gronkiest" Alonk is a human Path of the Storm Herald barbarian and is John's player-character for Nick's Campaign. History Gronk was born in the peaceful farming town of Normington, located near the much larger Berrywheel, to an average family of farmers consisting of his father Alex, his mother Emma, his brothers Ben and Charlie, and his sister Olivia. He spent his free time with a childhood friend named Jerald, and the two would often adventure together in a nearby forest when free from farming duties, until their parents got into a row concerning land and forbid their sons from meeting. This did not deter the two, as Gronk and Jerald would continue to meet up anyway. Other than the above incident, Gronk's life growing up was relatively uneventful, until one day at age 19 when he visited a bar he and Jerald would frequent. Gronk approached the bartender, who asked Gronk to help him with a rat infestation downstairs. Gronk agreed and helped stamp out the rats and their boss. Reminded of his younger days when he would pretend to be an adventurer, Gronk decided to became just that and concluded that to fulfill his dreams, he would need to leave town and explore the world. Gronk left for the nearby town of Berrywheel, where he had been several times before. Once he arrived, he headed into a familiar bakery where his friend Barlow Flourpot worked. The two talked and discovered their mutual ambitions to become adventurers. So off the two went, but Gronk had noticed changes in Barlow's behavior, namely talking about squirrels in his bakery and occasionally glancing due north for seemingly no reason. Chapter 1 Gronk and Barlow met up with Alirion Helder, Dahlia Rose, and Cob Cornhall in Briskridge in The Happy Wyvern to talk with Ivan Blackstone over a job he had: rescue his daughter from some spooky caves. This turned out to be a more difficult task than initially thought when the caves turned out to hide a secret entrance to a teleportation circle that led to a series of underground tunnels that housed cultists. While exploring, the party ended up in a fight for their lives against all of the cultists and their leader. During the ensuing fight, Barlow and Alirion went for Archpriest and his cult fanatics, which became even more difficult once the Archpriest turned his staff into a giant constrictor snake. Once Thrax was seemingly killed, the snake went for Barlow (rather than an unseen Alirion) and killed him. Gronk, prompted by an alien surge of rage, sprinted to the snake and killed it in a single blow. Soon after returning to Briskridge and meeting Sir Bones and Yuri (whom Gronk took an instant liking to) Gronk and the party uncovered a conspiracy within Briskridge relating to the cult. It all culminated in a battle against the Pit Master, a Yuan-ti-esque man who was spearheading whatever was being done within the town. Gronk and Yuri's pet flying snake helped slow down the Pit Master as he was escaping, allowing Alirion to arrive and deal the finishing blow. Appearance Gronk is a human male with a rugged complexion. He has brown eyes and brown hair with a shaved head. Abilities Human *Extra Talent Point *Extra Skill Barbarian *Rage *Unarmored Defense *Reckless Attack *Danger Sense *Extra Attack (x1) *Fast Movement Path of the Storm Herald *Storm Aura: Tundra *Storm Soul: Tundra Talent Tree *TBD Category:PCs Category:Barbarians Category:Humans Category:Nick's Campaign Category:John's PCs